


Урок анатомии по-йотунски

by Arissu



Series: Игрушка [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, NC-17, OOC, Слэш (яой), Юмор, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, романтика, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя несколько месяцев Клинт добился от Локи исполнения своей третьей просьбы. И, как обычно, на свою... кхм... голову.</p><p>Мини-продолжение фанфика "Поменяемся игрушками".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урок анатомии по-йотунски

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Альфа-кона

_**Мир Соолана. Сердце пустыни Тахир.** _

\- У-у-у-у-у…  
\- …  
\- У-у-у-у-у…?  
\- …  
\- Ну, Ло-о-оки…  
\- Бартон, я тебе сейчас язык отморожу. Терпи – завтра нас уже сменят.  
\- Но это будет завтра! А я помру от теплового удара уже сегодня! – возмутился лежащий ничком в позе морской звезды стрелок. Сейчас, к концу дня, когда раскаленное солнце только коснулось нижним краем горизонта, это было вполне вероятно.

\- Ты, молча, повторяю: МОЛЧА! Терпел три месяца. А теперь, когда осталось потерпеть всего один день, даже не день – вечер и ночь, вот возьмешь – и помрешь? Нам и так повезло, что с этими раскопками старого могильника можно хотя бы палатку с охлаждением ставить. А теперь представь себе, каково приходится тем, кто копается внизу, – заложив книгу пальцем, соизволил посмотреть на жалобщика Локи.  
\- Вот именно потому, что остался всего один день, я не могу больше. Знал бы, что здесь нельзя применять вообще никакой магии – выбрал бы Пустошь, - жалобно пробубнил Клинт. – И вообще, что это за мир такой? Или жара такая, что нихрена не растет и мозги в черепе сами запекаются, или холодрыга такая, что сопли в носу замерзают!

\- Что меня в тебе всегда… удивляло, так это твоя способность подбирать сравнения, - фыркнул трикстер, пытаясь вернуться к чтению. – И ты сам выбрал эту работу – тебе, видите ли, не захотелось отмораживать твой рабочий орган. Хотя я бы выбрал пустошь Моорунда – по мне, так холод намного лучше жары.  
\- Ага, ты же у нас йотун! – ехидно протянул Бартон, соизволив все-таки подняться и сесть, скрестив ноги. – А мне моя голова еще не надоела.

\- Вообще-то, под «рабочим органом» я подразумевал не голову! – поняв, что читать ему не дадут, Локи со вздохом отложил рукописную книгу в сторону. – Ну что тебе не нравится? Ты сам шагнул за мной, так что винить за свое положение можешь только самого себя. Я не собираюсь возвращаться спустя всего шесть месяцев после ухода. Мне еще не надоело, и я хочу посмотреть, какой мир откроет мне врата в следующий раз.  
\- Сколько еще ждать? – от капризной меланхолии не осталось и следа.  
\- Ну… - задумчиво нахмурился трикстер, - примерно через… да, где-то через три недели ткань мира истончится настолько, что можно будет без проблем открыть врата в следующий мир.

\- Локи, я что хотел еще спросить… - почесал макушку Бартон. – Я понимаю, что ты надо мной хорошо поработал, но это так и должно быть: что любая моя рана заживает буквально за несколько секунд?  
\- Нет, - довольно улыбнулся трикстер. – Не за несколько секунд – минут. Но тут нам кое-что сыграло на руку: обычно, когда кто-то попадает в чужой мир, тот встраивает такого чужака в свою структуру. Если организм и сам менталитет пришельца совсем уж отличается, то тогда выходят разнообразные казусы: маги, чудовища, оборотни или просто нечто кровожадное и безмозглое. Но мы пришли в этот мир сами, не попав в его структуру, а как бы скользя над ней. Мы здесь, но нас тут нет.  
\- И что это значит? – озадачился Клинт. – Что теперь меня можно резать, сколько хочешь, а я буду моментально излечиваться? Но тогда это уже не просто регенерация, а натуральное бессмертие получается.  
\- Именно, - с тихим торжеством глянул на него трикстер. – Я и так бог, а ты, из-за подобного скольжения, стал именно что бессмертным, пока не вернемся туда, где твой образ вплетен в ткань мира.

\- Оуч… ну нифига… О!  
\- Мне очень не нравится твое «О!», - насторожился Локи. – Обычно это приводит к крайне непредсказуемым последствиям!  
\- Да нет, никаких последствий! Я тут что вспомнил: мою третью просьбу ты же до сих пор так и не выполнил! Как насчет сейчас? Кроме нас, на поверхности никого нет, эти расхитители могил выползут из раскопа только часа через полтора – самое время! Заодно, если температура твоего тела будет хоть немного ниже окружающей – охлажусь. А, Локи? Ну, давай! Сколько можно уже тянуть! Или ты… боишься? – последнее было сказано с таким детским изумлением, что вся гордыня трикстера взбунтовалась и прежде, чем он смог сдержать себя, выпалил в ответ:  
\- Нет! Я ничего не боюсь!  
\- Тогда как насчет…? – подвигал бровями Клинт.

\- Бартон, я тебе сколько раз говорил: следи за своими словами? Я вот возьму – и соглашусь. И что тогда ты будешь делать? Мне-то уже будет все равно, - за эти месяцы Локи уже успел довольно хорошо изучить свою игрушку, но почему-то все еще изо всех сил сопротивлялся исполнению этой просьбы. Его все устраивало и так, а если он покажет свое лицо чудовища, кто знает, как отреагирует на него Бартон? Но и сопротивляться он уже устал.

И прежде, чем Клинт успел открыть рот и от всей широты своей души брякнуть еще что-нибудь, Локи принял свой второй облик. Увидев который, Бартон так и застыл с уже открытым ртом. Чуть выше, чем в образе аса, однозначно – шире в плечах – фигура хоть и отличалась, но не слишком. А вот все остальное…  
Такая реакция больно царапнула что-то глубоко внутри, и Локи был уже готов вернуться в прежний облик, когда Хоукай в очередной раз поставил его мир с ног на голову. Подхватившись со своего места, этот смертный принялся с сосредоточенным сопением избавлять трикстера от его одежды и доспехов. Кстати, предмет его лютой зависти: находясь возле раскопок древнего могильника, применять какую либо магию было запрещено под страхом смерти. Ибо случаи были, когда неосторожных попросту развеивало по ветру ставшее за века нестабильным заклинание. Если палатки со встроенным в саму ткань холодком оно игнорировало, то на активную волшбу могла последовать самая разнообразная реакция. Но вот Локи, с его сущностью ледяного великана, вызывал в Клинте черную зависть: этот… нехороший йотун запросто ходил под палящим солнцем в своих кожано-золотых доспехах и не парился!

Тех самых доспехах, которые сейчас споро снимались, освобождая взгляду поджарое тело с синей кожей, украшенной спиральными узорами. Опустившись на колени перед своим богом, Клинт освободил его сначала от сапог, а затем и от штанов. Так и оставшись на коленях, стрелок окинул взглядом снизу вверх всю фигуру и настолько предвкушающее улыбнулся, что в голову трикстера опять закрались нехорошие мысли. Только теперь – по поводу собственной участи. Одним движением вскочив на ноги, Бартон принялся освобождаться уже от собственной безрукавки, штанов и той забавной смеси из сандалий и мокасин, которыми заменил свои любимые ботинки: хватило всего одного дня, чтобы он оценил предложенную ему замену после того, как вечером пришлось лечить едва не сварившиеся за день ноги. 

Но пылающего энтузиазмом лучника оттолкнули самым грубым образом, несмотря на явно видимое желание продолжения:  
\- Фу! Ты же липкий и воняешь!  
Нисколько не оскорбленный (а чего на правду обижаться?), Клинт рысью метнулся к порогу, возле которого стоял кувшин с остатками сегодняшней нормы воды на двоих и, недолго думая, попросту опрокинул его на себя. Растерев стекающую по телу влагу мягкой тряпкой, заменяющей полотенце, лучник стремительно вернулся к Локи.

Подсечка, и Локи уже лежит на топчане, а Клинт трется об него, как большой кот, и так же, едва не мурлыча, прослеживая пальцами каждую линию и завиток. Затем пальцы сменили губы и язык. Кажется, стрелок и сам не знал, чего хочет больше: то ли продолжать ласкаться о такое восхитительно холодное тело, то ли облизать его целиком, как большое мороженое. Наконец, компромисс был найден, и Клинт просто лег на трикстера, потихоньку сползая вниз, не оставляя без внимания и ласки каждый кусочек доступного тела.  
Дойдя до основного «лакомства», Бартон завис на несколько секунд: слухи – это одно, а вот наглядное подтверждение их – совсем другое. Впрочем, когда бы истинных героев останавливали трудности?! Недолго думая, Клинт попытался повторить трюк, освоенный им в последнее время почти в совершенстве, и тут же отпрянул, надсадно откашливаясь под насмешливым взглядом трикстера. Попытка номер «раз» не удалась, пришло время попытки номер «два». Припоминая свой первый добровольный опыт минета, стрелок начал с того, что принялся облизывать уже полностью возбужденный член Локи. Натурально мороженое, как хмыкнул про себя лучник, несколько раз на пробу лизнув его. Внешне похож, прохладный, да и на вкус будто ментолом отдает. А значит – берем от жизни все! 

С энтузиазмом ребенка он приступил к этому плану. Правда, несколько раз едва не подавился, когда слишком торопливо решил взять в рот целиком. Отступал, снова принимался посасывать то, что вмещалось, облизывал, надавливал языком.  
Только помогая себе руками и чувствуя мягкое давление на затылок, ему удалось осуществить свою затею. Несколько движений вверх-вниз, и пришлось немного отступить, чтобы суметь отдышаться. Еще раз, чуть меняя ритм. Немного напрячь горло, почти выдавливая стон сквозь стиснутые зубы владельца «мороженого». Безмерно довольный таким успехом у обычно тихого Локи, Бартон издал смешок… точнее, то, что должно было стать смешком, если бы не занятый рот. Но для доведенного до крайности Локи это стало последней каплей: упреждающе дернув за уши Клинта, ибо очень короткая стрижка не позволяла ухватиться за волосы, он попытался дать понять, что уже все, его стоило бы выпустить из горячего плена, но Клинт только упрямо передернул плечами и снова взял на всю длину, чувствуя, как начала выплескиваться в горло холодная, почти ледяная, вязкая жидкость, от ментолового холодка которой даже в носу засвербело.

Без отвращения и брезгливости проглотив все, лучник старательно облизал все еще твердый член. Решив, что уже все, он несколько скептически оглядел предмет своего труда. Если в последнее время они с трикстером частенько не утруждали себя растяжкой, то сейчас такой номер не пройдет – йотун _действительно_ отличался от аса размерами. Настолько, что вполне мог порвать его, если проигнорировать данную процедуру.

Несмотря на все еще присутствующее возбуждение, Локи с первого взгляда понял проблему Бартона. Если использовать остатки того масла, что лежали в рюкзаке Хоукая, то растягивать его придется долго, а на это терпения вряд ли хватит у них обоих. Остается только рискнуть и понадеяться, что их невтерпеж не аукнется им всем. Короткое движение пальцев, сложенных в хитрую фигуру, и они заблестели смазкой, тут же потекшей по руке к запястью.  
Первое прикосновение к нежной кожице обожгло таким холодом, что Клинт даже зашипел сквозь зубы. Впрочем, распаленное предыдущими ласками тело категорически отказалось реагировать на холод иначе, чем возбуждением. По контрасту между пеклом предыдущих дней и этих минут – сейчас был самый настоящий рай.

Чуть поморщившись, Клинт стерпел недолгую растяжку, но потом возникла некоторая заминка, когда дело дошло до главного. Ему хотелось видеть красные глаза своего бога, посмотреть на выражение его лица, а потому ни о какой позе сзади речи не могло быть. Но и на спине лежать не хотелось – наверняка опять вспотеет, и сотрет о циновку кожу. Компромисс был достигнут, когда Локи усадил его на свои колени, лицом к лицу.

Придерживая стрелка под бедра, йотун медленно опускал того на себя. Смазка, которую он использовал, должна была на некоторое время лишить Бартона чувствительности в таком нежном месте, как анус. Не надолго – как раз, чтобы успеть войти полностью без сильных болезненных ощущений. А уж потом можно и не сдерживать себя.  
Сам Клинт такими мыслями себя не утруждал: все его внимание было занято тем, что пытался дышать. Ему казалось, что в него пропихивают как минимум дыню, но никак не член. Очень большую, да еще и бесконечную дыню. Почему ему при этом не больно его уже не волновало. Нет – и ладно.

Последнее движение Локи буквально натянуло его до самого конца, так, что Бартон только и смог, что уткнуться лбом в прохладное плечо и коротко, свистяще вдыхать и выдыхать. Начавший саднить вход почти не чувствовался: все забивало ощущение огромного, холодного члена, растянувшего его изнутри так, что казалось, ни для чего другого там места просто не осталось.  
Дав лучнику где-то с минуту, Локи сделал первое осторожное движение, от которого глаза Клинта стали похожи на блюдца. Покачав его на себе так некоторое время и убедившись, что ничего не повредил, трикстер позволил себе сорваться на тот ритм, которого жаждало его тело, будто бы и не получавшее всего несколькими минутами ранее разрядки. 

Застонавший от первого же сильного толчка, Клинт больше не смог замолчать. А когда Локи немного сдвинулся и поймал тот самый, такой волшебный угол, Бартон едва не завопил мартовской кошкой от интенсивности ощущений. Довольно ухмыльнувшись, явив на свет устрашающий оскал, трикстер окончательно перестал сдерживать себя и набрал тот темп движений, который требовала эта его ипостась.  
Правда, при этом выбранная поза стала несколько неудобна, поэтому он просто опрокинул Бартона назад так, что тот опирался на циновку только локтями и затылком, скрестив ноги на талии йотуна. В этом положении больше ничего не мешало им обоим предаваться страсти так, как хотелось обоим: сильно, быстро, жестко. От такой перемены положения Локи вошел еще глубже, хотя, казалось бы – куда уж дальше. Но факт – теперь сдерживать свои кошачьи вопли наслаждения Клинт больше не мог, да и не пытался.

Уже через несколько минут стрелок начал едва ли не хныкать. Разрядки хотелось до звезд перед глазами, яйца подводило, но холод, обжигающий нутро с каждым движением, не давал такой возможности. Так что все, что оставалось лучнику – это уповать на милосердие Локи, который давным-давно перестал страдать приступами садизма. А что после их постельных игр на теле Бартона частенько расцветают синяки и саднит задница – это оттого, что он так же не против жесткого секса.  
К тому времени, когда трикстер сорвался на совсем уж бешеный ритм, сил у Клинта почти не оставалось. Замедлившись, йотун взял в ладонь давно уже мокрый от смазки член Бартона и стал двигать ею в одном ритме со своими движениями. Хватило всего нескольких раз прежде, чем стрелка начало корежить и выгибать. От ощущения пульсирующих стенок, как тисками стискивающих его самого, Локи сорвался следом, обжигая внутренности Клинта почти ледяной спермой.

С трудом добравшись до все еще влажного после вытирания Бартона полотенца, трикстер нехарактерно заботливо обтер впавшего в полубессознательное состояние лучника и лег рядом, принимая свой обычный облик и проваливаясь в спокойный сон, наплевав на свои обязанности охраны: раз уж за три месяца ничего не случилось, то и последняя ночь как-нибудь обойдет их бедами стороной.

* * *

Уже гремела оружием новая смена охраны, дошедшая сюда от портала, находящегося в трех милях стороной. Спустились в раскоп фанатики-археологи, а Клинт все продолжал спать. Что было абсолютно нехарактерно для него.  
Отправившегося будить его Локи встретил оглушительный чих, шмыганье забитым носом и покрасневшие глаза. Увы, но даже хваленое бессмертие не спасает от банальной простуды и насморка тех, кто накануне в жару переберет холодного. Или мороженого. Или и того, и другого.


End file.
